Rogue's Rehab
by egolust92
Summary: “She's not the same girl any more, ever since Apocalypse and her getting control over her powers she stays out all night getting drunk, bring random guys home with her and half the time she's doing drugs, what happened to her.”
1. Chapter 1

_A/N; I had this idea pop into my head and I wanted to make it into a story, basically, Rogue has gotten control over her powers and has begun to act out, she starts too get drunk all the time and has a major drug problem and goes off the deep end. The professor and Logan know they can't deal with her life style and send her to someone who maybe able to help._

**I Own no rights to X-men that belongs to the master Stan Lee.**  
_  
(And I am not promoting drugs, so that is clear_)

* * *

**Chapter One.**

Her World Is Upside Down.  


"This isn't right Charles, she needs us." Said Logan.

"I know Logan but she doesn't want are help, she refuses to admit she has a problem." the professor replied.

"She's not the same girl any more, ever since Apocalypse and her getting control over her powers she stays out all night getting drunk, bring random guys home with her and half the time she's doing drugs, what happened to her." Logan replied his anger was starting to come out through his words.

"I think it started when we defeated Apocalypse, she began to distance herself I think it was something to hide her pain but it got to much and she got hooked, now she uses it as a way of life support." The professor said looking up at his friend.

"What do we have to do, throw her in rehab and hope in a couple of months she'll be fine, Charles we can't send her away, she needs the people who care about her around." Logan said, he loved the girl like his own daughter he couldn't let her leave.

"We have to take her away from New York for a bit, she needs to be in an environment where she can be free from all of this. And I think I know where to send her." he replied with a smile on his face.

"Where Chuck, where could she go, I say she's better off here." he said stepping closer to the professor his expression more domineering.

"Down south, somewhere familiar, but I know you will disagree with who I have chosen, it's an old friend of Orro's and Rogue's, You remember Remy Lebeau?" he siad, the sudden change of expression in Logan projected more anger then he has seen in the years he has known the Canadian.

"Out of the question, I am not trusting that low life thief to look after Rogue, no way in hell, how do we know he won't use her again like last time something like that could push her over the edge." he said, practically shouting at the telepath.

"I'm sorry Logan, but last time Gambit and Rogue were together they made a connection and I think it would be good for her to have someone who knows her more than we do. I'm afraid I have already asked and he says it's okay. Now we just have to get Rogue there." he said wheeling away from his friend and heading towards the door.

"Logan you have to get Rogue on that plane, your the only one she talks to, please we need her on the plane today." he said leaving his office ready to get the X-jet ready.

* * *

**Rogue's Room.  
**

Leaning over her dresser Rogue snorted some coke into her nose, feeling the buzz she smile and fell onto her bed, she felt like she was on cloud nine, this was the one of the few drugs that made her feel, happiness, gave her a reason to smile when everything else would bring back the pain and suffering that the events of the battle against Apocalypse, ever since that night she has been plagued with nightmares, the moment she touched Apocalypse and gave him his powers she saw all events, wars, world domination, death and suffering.

The day Rogue got control of her powers she thought she would lose the memories, but fate played another hand, the nightmares got worse, one day she met a guy, he helped her, showed her a way to stop the pain, after that day she learnt about drugs, each kind and how they made her feel, she found her self going out drinking in alley's, sleeping with men who she just met and popping pills each time. But soon it turned into Cocaine, LSD, Weed and Heroine.

Over the last year Rogue began to cut ties with everyone, the minute she started to do drugs and sleep around was the minute everyone was in her face, they would talk, yell, stroke her arm and try to console her, and each time they would fail.

"They think I have a problem, my god the their seriously deluded, I can quit whenever I want, I just don;t want to." she began to laugh, until she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Answering the door, "Logan, to what do I owe the pleasure." Looking at Rogue you saw a girl who had bags under her eye, blood shot eyes, pale and clammy, thinner than usual and completely out of it.

"Stripes, what the fuck have you done?" waiting for no reply he entered her room, and could smell the drugs before he spotted them, her dresser was full of white powder and tabs.

"It's, it's, its....not what you think, I...I knocked over my face powder that's all." she said swinging her arm about.

"Don't try lying Stripes I'm the wrong person to lie too, now pack your stuff your leaving." he said grabbing her by her arm and dragging her to her closet.

"So you've finally decided to...toooo....to kick me out, I'm surprised.....I thought I'd be gone long before...." she paused and looked confused. "that, long before that." she said smiling from ear to ear.

"No your going to be staying with some people, and they are going to help you." he sneered, he didn't recognise the girl in front of him.

"I don't need help, I'm f...fi...fine." she said before passing out on the floor.

"Give me strength." he said before, grabbing Rogue placing her on the bed and began to throw all of her clothes into a bag, checking her pockets in case she had anything on her, when everything was clean he got a hold of Kitty who was passing by and told her to carry her bags, whilst he carried Rogue to the X-jet.

"Logan are you sure about this." Kitty asked, walking along side her teacher.

"It's the only way kid, she needs help, I wish she would stay here, but Chuck thinks she better go away for awhile, the only thing we can do is pray that she will come home a better person." he said before placing her in a seat and getting her belt in place.

"Logan, you know she will be pissed when she wakes up." Kitty as she began to leave watching her best friend sleep.

"I know, but when she wakes up she'll be more pissed to see who she is going to be staying with and I think that way I can have some fun knowing the cajun will get hurt, but also know she can get help, even if it's near him." he replied before smiling at the brunette girl and closing the door.

Taking one last look at the unconscious girl, he said. "This is for your own good stripes." brushing a piece of hair out of her face he got to the front of the plane and set it's destination for Louisianan.  


* * *

Author's Note's

_Hey people I want to know how you feel about my story so far, and if there is anything you can give me to help my concept tha would be a major help, I can't to hear what you think and I shall update very soon._

egolust92.

.x.x.x.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes;  
_  
Hello merry people I'm back at college this week so I don't know how much I will be able to update but I will try my best here is the latest chapter to 'Rogue's Rehab' thank you to though who reviewed my last chapter._

_So on with the show._

* * *

**  
Chapter Two.  
**

Light stung Rogue's eyes as she was blinded from the light pouring through the window, as she waited for her eyes to tune to the brightness, blinking wildly she took a good look around the room she was in. This wasn't her room, it was very sunshine and daisies by the yellow paint and fresh flowers in the vase by the bed.

Standing up she noticed she wasn't even in her clothes that she was wearing, yesterday, two days ago she didn't know what day it was, looking down at herself she took in the deep red pyjama's she was wearing, walking over to a mirror she tool a lot at herself in the mirror, she looked like crap, her hair was a mess, her eyes darkened by the bags under her eyes and her face was whiter then usual.

A sick feeling washed over her, she was gagging on what could only be described as vomit, turning around she found a joining bathroom, running inside she threw up the minute she was faced with the toilet. After ten minutes of throwing up the complete contents of he stomach. Lying on the cold floor Rogue didn't feel so bad as the cold surface soothed her. Within seconds it finally clicked in her head, that she had been in someone else's room, someone else's bathroom.

I guess throwing up makes you realise something you realised before but didn't think to much about it till our head was clear, or your stomach.' she laughed at herself.

"Logan's sneaky, I'm gunna kill him when I see him" she mused, before planning her ways of killing her.

"I wonder where I am?" she said to herself."Oh well, I won't be here long, being at the mansion proved it." she said moving from the bathroom floor back to the bedroom where she woke up.

Walking over to the duffle bags at the end, she began to rummage threw them, throwing her clothes around, she check every pocket, every shoe and inch of her bags, there was nothing there. NO drugs, no booze she had hidden within them.

"I really do get pissed off with the fact that Logan can smell anything, and has good searching skills, he's no fun any more, no one is." she said grabbing what she could, she got ready hoping to see what hell hole they sneaked her into.

Walking over to her door, she turned the handle but she couldn't open the door, grunting she tried to she if she could force the door to unlock, but no, having all the drugs in her system her upper body strength had decreased. Leaning against the door, her head pressed up she sighed, deciding the window could be her next escape come to a small close as it was bolted shut.

"I've been awake barely an hour and I'm already pissed off." she said.

Sitting on the bed she lent back and waited, what felt like hours which were actually minutes, but if you were to look at Rogue flinching every second you'd think she was very anxious from waiting to long but really her body was spasming because wasn't use to going hours without drugs and Rogue had been out of it for most of it. Trying to control her self she curled up into a ball, trying to contain the warmth she had as everything seemed colder and she was unable to reach out for the covers, Closing her eyes seemed like a big mistake to her as all she could see were images running through her mind, she felt the pain, saw the fear but was unable to open her eyes it was like someone had glued them together.

Her head began to pound, it was like someone had got a jack-hammer and decided they would use it on her head, the pain was unbearable, moving her barely stable hands up to her head she latched onto her hair as she saw more images enter her head, this time she was faced with death, the look of terror she saw on peoples faces, war had broken out and now only death covered the ground. She felt something creep out of her mouth and trickle down her neck, leaving a trail of what felt like saliva.

Tears began to stream down her eyes, she began to shake violently, she wanted to cry out but she felt like gagging, breathing in and out of her nose she began to think happy things if there was anything that could make her happy by thinking of it, she felt something warm move over her waist, when she felt lighter she realised someone had picked her up. Still unable to open her eyes Rogue continued to feel scared from everything playing out in her head.

"Rogue, open your eyes." the voice sounded familiar but she couldn't hear it all to clearly as she was to busy making her own noise of harsh sounds from her crying, heavy breathing and her teeth chattering.

"Rogue." she felt a hand on her face tilting her head up, the persons thumb wiped away the falling tears. Something washed over her as she felt her eyelids unlatch from the tightness that had been forced upon them.

"Rogue, look at me." looking through her teary eyes, she saw a face she hadn't seen in years.

"Oh Crap." was all she said as she was shocked at who she had been left with.

"Now, now Chere is that anyway to greet the person who is to look after you." smirked the one and only Remy Lebeau. He was holding onto her making sure her head was level with the toilet, she wished the ground would swallow her hole.

* * *

  
Author's Notes;

_Well what do you think? Review and let me know what you think should happen and I will put your thoughts into consideration.  
I shall see you all next chapter, bye for now._

egolust92.

.x.x.x.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes;  
_  
Hey people, here is the next chapter that you have been waiting for, I would like to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far thank you, it means a lot that people are taking an interest in my story._

_I do not own any characters to X-men they belong to the founder of Marvel the one and only Stan Lee. Love him._

_On with the show I think...._

* * *

**Chapter Three.**

No Hope...

"Oh hell no, I am not staying with ya." She said, attempting to stand up but was held back down by Remy's strong arms.

"Don't move Chere, your in no condition right now. So Remy gunna have t' do it for y'" He said, wrapping his arm protectively around her and lifting her up and carried her over to the sink, leaning her into his shoulder, he grabbed a glass and filled in with water, he held it in her hands.

"Drink dis." he said, before drinking she sent him an icy glare which only made him smirk, after downing the whole thing Rogue raised her arm and wiped her mouth.

Remy then picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the bedroom and placed on the bed, watching her expression turn angry.

"I'm not completely helpless ya know, I could have walked by myself." she said angrily and folded her arms across her chest, looking away from him she tried to focus on the wall but her vision wasn't completely with her just yet as she saw the odd colour dot here and there. Feeling the mattress go down she knew he was sat next to her.

"Your not helpless right, so at what point Chere were y' going t' help yourself, when y' were having a spassum attack or when y' nearly choked on your own vomit, come on Rogue y' could barely stop from shaking and your telling moi that y' don't need help." he sounded angry but he wasn't raising his voice, moving his hand to her face he made her look at him.

"What happened Rogue?" he said trying to read her his facial expression showed concern.

"Nothin' "Happened" I just grew up and evolved, but not everyone could handle it which landed me here, and I wanna know why?, Why am I here Gambit?" she said, pure venom in her voice.

"Nothing "Happened" What the hell are y' on" he said

"Anything I can get." she said smiling devilishly whilst liking her try lips which made her come of as cocky.

"Rogue how can y' say dat with a straight face, your doing drugs dat can kill y'. and y' sit there and act as if y' don't care, I know y' Rogue dis isn't y'." he said hardly recognising the girl in front of him.

"I know, but I really couldn't care less, and for the record ya don't know me so ya can stop saying that you do." she said getting up close so he could really look at what she had become.

"No I don't think y' do or y' wouldn't be on dis dat stuff, now I find out that you've also been sleeping around." he said, this wasn't Rogue, she was the stubborn goth from Mississippi who would push people away to keep them safe and not care what people thought of her, He couldn't understand how it got this far.

"Oh Please spare me the lecture, don't act all innocent Gambit, Like ya haven't gone through many women and played the love 'em and leave 'em card." she said laughing at him.

Remy stood up and looked at the girl in front of him, it shocked him to know that Rogue had turned into the complete opposite of herself from two years ago. When Xavier called saying they were having troubles with Rogue and that he believed that Remy could help her because he believed that they had formed a small bond when they were here before.

Deep down Remy knew there was another reason that he agreed to look after her here but just now made him rethink what he thought could happen now that she's here, she had changed and he couldn't deny that it ripped him apart to know she had been with other guys and didn't care what the drugs and alcohol were doing to her. She needed help and he was going to make sure she got it.

"See your not denying it by the amount of time that was taken up by your silence." she smirked.

"By the way I won't be staying long so don't think to much about giving me the lovey-dovey crap to make me see the errors of my ways, I'll be gone by the time it takes you to realise there's no hope, which won't take long because I'll never change my ways." she said standing up and looking at him.

"I can wait and y' will get the "Lovey-Dovey" crap because obviously y' don't have dat, Love, so y' act out hoping someone would notice, enter the drugs, drink y' won't feel the tiniest pinch and sleep around t' fill the hole is dat it?, well it is?" he said stepping closer and grabbing her arms showing his anger through his eyes by making her look at him closely.

"Phhht- You no nothing, I do it because it feels good." she leaned in and whispered, "Each drug releases me from sadness, the alcohol drowns that sadness till I laugh and every guy I'm with makes the pleasue even better." she said seductively with a sinister edge bering Remy's anger to boiling point.

"Who the hell are y'? he said trying not to release his anger by saying the words that came to mind.

"I'm anything anyone wants me to be when there's a price involved, but I don't think I'm getting anything here as my bag is clean and I'm here to "become a better person." but in the mean time I am me the person who no one can really handle." she smirked as she stepped away but not before placing a kiss on his neck.

"So am I getting any food whilst I'm here or will ya try to starve me sober." she said moving away whilst laughing silently.

When Rogue kissed him Remy felt something he liked it but it was wrong, he wanted that kiss with meaning and with a drug addicted Rogue because this wasn't her, this wasn't the girl that he thought about every night he slept or the girl he wished was next to him in the mourning, she wasn't the girl he had fallen for, she looked like her, sounded like her but wasn't, it seemed he had lost her without having her, but he was going to bring her back.  


* * *

Author's Notes;

_What do you think people, I know Rogue sounds like a bitch but I had to make something stand out, there will be more fights and such, but also a look into the past, I hope you like it, tell me what you think?_

Till next chapter amigo's

egolust92.

.x.x.x.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes;

_Why hello my lovely readers here is the latest chapter to 'Rogue's Rehab' I want to say a big thanks to the people who have been reviewing love you all, also I would like to say to though who mentioned about Rogue's past and when I will reveal all, I'm revealing some today but all will be revealed in a later chapter, sorry for the confusion._

_All rights to x-men belong to Stan Lee a true genius._

* * *

**  
Chapter Four.**

**No More Fun and Games.**

Sitting down at the breakfast table Remy watched Rogue intensely, Every time she would reach out to try and pick something mug or cutlery up she would shakes, her hands would twitch and her eyes would wince as she tried to concentrate on the simple task of using utensils.

"Need somethin'?" she said Raising her right eyebrow and looking at him curiously.

"No, but looks like y' could use some help Chere." he said, his voice trying to lighten the mood, Big Mistake.

"I told ya' before, I don't need help, not from ya', not from the rest of the x-men because I'm fine." she sneered, gritting her teeth as she noticed a change in his expression.

"Oui, y' do now tell moi what happened Rogue, because something must have went wrong otherwise y' wouldn't be in this mess." he said trying to read her but all he got was anger and rage.

"My god, why do ya' think there's something wrong, nothing is wrong, well except for the fact that I'm still sober, got any booze." she smirked, obviously trying to push his buttons.

"Rogue have y' see yourself lately, your a mess not just physically but mentally, y' were brought here for a reason, to get better, and I want to know why it got this far?" he said, looking at her hand he saw her hands twitching around the mug of coffee in front of her.

"I'm fine, the x-men are over exaggerating, they just need to live a little, same can go for ya', ya' seem all uptight and what not, are you sure your not the one with a "Problem"." she laughed at the expression he was holding, she could see his knuckles turn white when he made a fist on the table.

"Chere, seriously do y' not hear yourself, I have no clue what has happened to make y' do dis but I wanna know, tell me me what happened, how did dis all start." he pleaded, he reached over and held her hands which caused her to look up and snatch back her hands.

"Ya' want to know what happened?" she asked and he replied by nodding.

"YOU!, want to know the truth, even if it might disturb and shock ya', make you wonder, doubt anything yah thought yah knew about the poor little untouchable girl who hated the world because of her "gift".

The story goes, she grew up, got control, hid the pain and suffering did drugs that would make your toes curl, drink constantly using a fake ID. She used whatever money she could find just to get a fix and when she couldn't find or steal anything else, she did the dirty deed and got passed around to pay of her debt. How's that for happily ever after, hmmm!..." she said her expression darkened, it scared Remy to know what she turned into but from the amount of pain that was coming off her e knew there was more, but Rogue was right he didn't know her like he thought he did.

"I'm sorry too much or do ya' want me to go into great detail, but judging from your expression I wouldn't think you'd be able to handle it well, try and digest that." this time she smiled but it was a mask to make her look innocent even though they both knew the truth, even if it was only half of it.

"Why are y' like dis Chere?" he said, this time letting his angry really show.

"Now here's the real show, Why am I like this ya' ask?, ever thought this is the real me, I just decided to show the world this time." she leaned over to him and whispered. "If ya' hate who ya' say I've become, why bother trying to "help me" because there's nothing there for me to change too."

Remy had, had enough he pushed his chair back and walked over to her, time for the tough love, grabbing her he pulled her up and placed his hands on her face making her look at him.

"Y' think dis is funny, y' think people should just let y' become some drug addicted alcoholic whore, Oui I said it, y' already built a bad reputation for yourself, your losing the people who care about y' thinking y' can replace them with substances dat can kill y'. I'm not playing around Rogue so why should y', something happened I can feel your pain, see your suffering and y' take it as a joke.

Y' have a problem, three in fact and if y' don't get help right now y' are going to wined up six feet under and it will be because y' can't admit to yourself dat y' need help, maybe your afraid or maybe because y' think y' can only get help from yourself. I'm not giving up on y' so stop acting like your so tough and realise your an addict." he shouted.

Looking at her he saw her face un-tighten and her posture become less stern statue-es **(Hard and Tough.)** Letting go of her face he saw some of the old Rogue through her expression, **-SMACK-**, she slapped him.

"I don't need help." **-SMACK-** she slapped him again, this time on the opposite side of his face.

"I am not an addict." this time she started to punch into his chest.

"I'm fine, I'm...fine."Tears filled her eyes and her punched became nothing as she sunk to the floor. Tears pouring down her face, as Remy kneed down in front of her he pulled her too him her head resting between hi neck and shoulder, her cries ran through him, although deep down he shouldn't have been so hard or shouted because it mad her cry but he needed to get through to her and he knew from her actions her walls were down.

"I just wanted it too stop." she cried harder, he rubbed his hands up and down her back trying to soothe her.

"Why couldn't ya' just leave me be, I was doing fine." she said, her tears began to trickle down his shirt.

"Rogue, Look at moi, come on look at moi, y' have a problem, I'm here to help y' as long as possible okay. I'm gunna help y' through dis, just trust Remy, nothings going to happen to y', I just need y' too tell moi the truth. I understand if y' don't want to now, but what I need is to know how dis happened, when it started and why?, no one else will have to know." looking into her eyes he saw hope, the women he was falling in love with again and he saw the strong women she could be come if she fights this.  


* * *

Author's Notes;

_Well what do you think, review and tell me, Like I said befre I will soon reveal all, and I shall be updating very soon hopefully._

Untill them I will see you next chapter bye for now.

egolust92.  
.x.x.x.


	5. Chapter 5

.Author's Note's.

_Well this is has been awhile, I haven't updated in a while because my there has been a lot going on, and I have been that inspired but I am know that my head is clear, and that it's my birthday soon, hell yeah baby! Lol._

_Here is my latest instalment to '**Rogue's Rehab**' hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter Five.**

**It Made Sense Until I Couldn't Stop.**

Remy had pulled Rogue over to the couch placing a blanket around her as she started to shiver and she felt so cold, so he though it would warm her up until the central heating kicked in. She was facing forward just staring at the wall in front of her, she didn't look away, her bottom lip was quivering and Remy could hear her teeth chattering away. He looked at her closely, she had let her mask fall, he saw a scared girl/women trying to fight of the pain that was spread across her face.

Without the make-up you could see her face for what it is, clammy and thin, her eyes bloodshot with dark bags underneath them, the tip of her nose was red but her upper lip was a darker red sore looking, her hair that was one a neat bob with her white bangs framing her face, had grown down to the middle of her back which was now looked like someone had got a pair of scissors and cut in random places, trying to pass it off as layers which had noticeable split ends.

He placed a consoling hand on her shoulder, which made her turn around and look at him at last. As she turned she looked terrified, biting down on her lip she averted her eyes from him in a look of shame, before he placed two fingers under her chin and pushing her head up to face him. Taking one of her hands in his he began to rub her knuckles, she had been so quiet since she had her break down at breakfast.

"Ya hate me don't yah?" she asked it was almost a whisper but it was clear enough for Remy to hear.

"I don't hate y' chere." he said

"But your disappointed, yah wouldn't be the only one." she said looking back down at her feet.

"Ma'be but only with the path y' chose, chere tell Remy what happened?" he said his voice more subtle.

"It all went so fast, ah can't or won't remember how it started, all ah know is it stopped the pain and the nightmares." she said, a single tear trickled down her faced, but was soon wiped away by Remy's thumb which made her look back up to him.

"What pain and what nightmares." he asked looking deep into her eyes which held the painful truth and secrets that she had buried from people for so long. He saw fear stand out more.

"After Apocalypse ah thought everythin' would be okay, but ah started to receive nightmares, of what would of happened if we didn't defeat him and ah still see them, first they were small so ah didn't worry about them, but when ah saw more detailed and graphic images it scared me, but ah hid it ah did not want people thinking ah was losing control again. ah thought the day ah got control over my powers it would stop but it got worse, and ah just needed somethin' to stop everythin' ah could see and feel, ah wanted out ah just didn't want the rest of the x-men thinkin' I'm going ta destroy everythin' again.

That's when ah met Rick, ah was out one night but for a split second ah saw glimpses of things, horrible things, and ah high pitched sound rang in my head, ah ran ta get out but got pulled over, it was Rick, he said he noticed ah was in pain so he offered me something, ah declined at first, but he made it appealing because he said ah would forget, I'd only feel and see good, so ah took it thinking back ah can't remember what it was, but after that all ah know is ah woke up in some random apartment with my clothes gone and next to Rick, ah asked him what happened and all he said was;

"Payment in full."

And that's what happened ah got hooked because ah wanted to forget okay." she said turning her head she couldn't look at him now he knew what had happened, the part of Rogue that had been buried for so long was out she cared, she knew what she did was wrong but she also knew it made her feel something anything, just made her feel more human because she wasn't herself.

"Rogue y' should have t'lked t' someone, I know y' thought 't could of gone away if y' ignored 't." he paced his arm around her and pulled her closer into his chest and kissed the top of her head, he felt her crawl more into it, she had let go and revealed more but Remy knew there was something darker looming over her head and he wanted her to explain everything but pushing her too far made her pull away before.

For the next half an hour Remy watched Rogue drift off to sleep, although she spent most of yesterday sleeping he could tell the amount of drugs, sleepless nights and alcohol she had consumed over the last year had effected her, he watched her last night when she first came here and he saw her tossing and turning and making horrible groans in her sleep but now she seemed peaceful and he knew it had something to do with his power of empathy soothing her, he may not of been able to get rid of the nightmares but he could help her sleep a little more peacefully. Just holding her made him realise he had missed so much since he last saw her it killed him to know if he had been around that maybe she wouldn't have gotten this far because he would be in her life and helping her every step of the way.

He too has had a bad couple of years, over the last couple of months he has faced some sort of peace, knowing he wasn't going to be getting married to his families rivals daughter, Belladonna the name sounded so beautiful and he once thought she was beautiful, thought she was the love of his life until she finally revealed herself to be the same as her father, shaking away from his thoughts of the she-devil he went back to thinking of the girl/ women curled into his chest, how he now realises he missed so much of her life whilst he was down here, there wasn't a day that passed that he didn't think of the stubborn belle who had left him with his father on the bay of blood moon bayou.

_"Y' will be fine, chérie. Y' got people watchin' over y'."_ he remembered what he said to her he just wished he kept his promise to himself when he said that, he promised himself he would look after her because she needed it and because of the growing infatuation within him.

Only now it was more, he would watch the news and he would hear about the X-men and sometimes he saw her but only quick flashes, he wish he was there the day of the fight against Apocalypse, but he was stuck dealing with family issues he held his breathe when he heard there was a battle but when seeing the terror was all over he felt settle as the news anchor said there was no body count so he thought she was okay but that still didn't settle the ache in his heart.

Until now he thought he could understand Rogue so much more then anyone because they had been down the same roads as he put it but hearing what the professor knew was heartbreaking but taking in everything Rogue had told him he couldn't believe it, he knew you about change and how it's for the better but when you hear about an innocent girl doing god knows what and with god knows whom you realise change isn't always good and that the girl you once thought you knew wasn't so innocent.

She stirred in her sleep, Remy sighed, he knew the X-men had a hard time to get through to her they obviously thought that being to hard would push her away but maybe she needed people to come down hard and speak the truth because it was the only way that got through to her, the only problem now was where does this go from, he's here to help and there's more to this story he just hopes he can stomach it, but how do you help someone get over a problem and try not to lose them to their addiction again.

Remy's head shot up when he started to here some ringing and a loud buzzing sounding, looking down he noticed Rogue was still sound asleep, lifting her up he laid her down on the couch and walked over to the painting of new Orleans above the television which he pushed aside, he moved the painting to reveal a safe, entering the combination, her pulled out a phone where the screen was flashing a name of the caller.

**RICK's Cell.  


* * *

  
**Author's Notes;

_Hey people sorry once again for the long update, but I hoped you enjoy and there will be soon more detail into Rogue's Drug use past, I promise, So review and let me know what you think, thank you too all of the people who have reviewed the last chapter and every chapter before that, means a lot._

_So once again I will update soon and I shall see you all next chapter._

_egolust92.  
.x.x.x._


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes;

_Hey people here is the latest update to Rogue's Rehab. I hope you all enjoy, sorry its taken so long I just couldn't think what too do for the next chapter._

_And when I finally did I wrote it down on paper and was too lazy too write it again on my computer, like many other chapters Lol But I hope too be uploading more real soon._

So here it is I hope you enjoy.  


* * *

**  
Chapter Six.**

_**Doctor, Doctor.  
**_

A week had passed since Rogue had been sent to Remy's. She seemed too be settling in her nightmares seemed too still continue but Remy would calm her down but using his empathy to just give her some more sleep, so she could recover more and get back into a routine. Although Rogue seemed more herself her mood swings seemed too be all over the place so you couldn't really tell when she would get into such a state it would cause her too panic. It was part of her recovery dealing with all the toxins in her body and the effect it had caused her mentally and physically.

**----------------------------------**

Living Room.

Flicking through the television channels Remy did not notice Rogue coming down the stairs until he was awoke from his train of what-to-watch thought.

"Cajun, -whistles- where's my breakfast." she asked jokily, her sense of humour was coming back which was a good thing. Which he decided to point out.

"I see y' humour is coming back chere, Remy thinks y' should sit down and relax and Remy will make y' some breakfast." she smiled at him as she sat down on the sofa. "By the way, Remy likes y' hair." he told her, popping his head around the door before walking too the kitchen.

"Thanks." she replied softly, she had cut most of her hair so it was still long but neater and pulled  
into two braids whilst her bangs framed her face once again.

Picking up the remote that Remy had left on the coffee table she began too continue his action of flicking through the channels when something loud entered her ears and brought her out of the TV trance she was having. Remy came back through the living room and walked over too the door.

'Ah the door bell.' Rogue thought.

A women walked in, she was in her mid-thirties, had ash blonde ash and light brown eye with mature features and amazing tanned skin that it glowed in the sunlight that peaked through the door way. She wore some black dress pants and a matching blazer with a whit t-shirt visible through the top of the buttoned blazer. Rogue stopped looking at the women when she noticed that the women was starring at her intently.

"Rogue, this is Emma Perz, Doctor Emma Perz. I was going t' tell y' about her but I figured y' would prefer a private house call, rather then moi dragging y' t' the clinic." he said walking over to Rogue and looking at her shocked expression.

"I private house call for what?" Rogue asked hoping it would be the answer that was clearly written across Remy's face.

"She's here t' check y' out, make sure nothing wrong t' help y' get better." he told her placing a concolling hand on her shoulder.

"You went behind my back and called a doctor, why, I don't need anyone to poke and prod me, I'm fine, I'm getting better now." she shouted at him.

"Rogue, Remy only brought her here so y' can get better faster, so we can see what y' lifestyle has done t' y' chere, Remy was only trying t' help and we need t' know the damage so we can repair everything." he aid trying to calm her down by reassuring her it was for her own good.

"I'm sorry Rogue, but its better too know everything that has happened so we can act fast." said Emma who had finally spoken up revealing a deep Broklyn accent.

"I don't want to.....I'm..............Scared, I don't want to know the truth, what if some thing's wrong I don't want to know, please don't make me." Rogue said looking across to the doctor to Remy, her face saying more words then too describe fear.

"Rogue, chere we just need t' make sure dat everything is bon, d'acorrd." he said holding her close too him this time, so she knew he was here for her, making her loosen the tension in her shoulders and back.

"Okay." she replied quietly, Rogue just looked into his eyes when saying it because too her they made her feel safe, comfort, protected from the darkness that was over her head.

--------------------------------------------

Half an hour later Emma had taken blood samples and checked her blood pressure, her reacting timing. Emma also asked her questions about her drug addiction and her daily alcohol intake and to her active sex life which felt weird to not too mention embarrassing to talk about, but not telling Emma made her feel uneasy it was knowing Remy was listening too her story.

"Okay Rogue I've got all I can here but I will need you to take a Urine sample. I am making you an appointment with the Gynaecological in my clinic. But I will need you too also come in for a body scan and a few more tests. It will mostly be fitness testing too see your heart rate and check your lung capacity.

I'm writing you a prescription for your arms and nose because of the dry skin and too stop infection and too reduce the redness. I'm also making another one which is for vitamins and Iron tables, you should crushed them up in a drink people find its a better taste. I recommend a healthy diet, lots of bed rest and plenty of water and milk too build you up more." she said handing over the prescriptions and some pamphlets on therapy and group meetings she could go too.

"Thank y' Doctor, I shall see y' out." Remy said leading her out.

Rogue sat there in silence looking at what she had in her hands, her life had come too nightmares, doctor appointments, pamphlets and group sessions. Rogue wondered why she let it get this far she knew now she was thinking with a clear head. Now fear just loomed over her head because of her test results and upcoming appointments Rogue was terrified that something could be wrong.

When Remy was walking back into the living room he was hit with a wave of fear, and the look on Rogue's face shocked him she was scared, her eyes were screaming at him, she looked like she wanted too be sick.

"Chere." he called, noticing her eyes still starring at the place where Emma had sat moments ago.

"Rogue, Chere, Look at Remy." This time he saw her shake her head to bring her out of the long starring contest with the chair.

"Did you say something?" she asked looking at him like a lost puppy

"Are y' okay chere y' have Remy worried." he asked her, sitting next to her he placed a hand over hers.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just needed a moment to process this all, Remy, what if they find something, whist if I caught something from one of the guys I was with, I was so high I don't know if I was safe I never got checked out, I figured nothing bad happened. What if I got something from the needles I used or if my liver is damaged or any other organ. Remy I'm, scared." she told him with tears in her hears and her bottom lip quivering because she couldn't control herself at this moment.

"Rogue I'm sure everything will be okay, this is just protocol, y'll get through this, we'll get through this together. I'm here for y' okay chere, everything will be okay." he told her, reassuring himself as well as her.

"I hope so, I'm glad you've been helping me." she told him.

"I'm glad I can be of help, I told y' before y' got people looking after y' chere, and Remy's one of them." he said pulling her onto his lap and cradling her.

"I know and I'm thankful." she said kissing him on the cheek and them wiping her eyes. "Can I have breakfast now." she said breaking the tension between them.

This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

Author's Notes;

_I hope you enjoy next chaoter will be Rogues appointment and Well I'm thinking maybe ROck may enter within the next two Chapters I haven't figured that part out yet, but I shall update as soon as possible._

Till next chapter.

egolust92.

.x.x.x.x.x.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes

Well now this is a disappointment been over a year since I last updated this story I'm sorry to keep you all waiting, but here is the next instalment to Rogue's Rehab.

I would also like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and thank you to everyone who has read this story :)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Trust**

**- The Next Day **-

' Rogue y' gunna be okay.' Remy asked her,grabbing her Jacket and placing it around her so she could put her arms threw the sleeves.

'Yes cajun, I'll be fine. ' she replied,

' Look Remy's gunna drop y' off and then wait in the waiting room for y' ' Remy said.

' Okay really I would have been fine on my own you know. ' she replied to him, zipping up her jacket, and turning to look at him.

'Chere...' was all her said... before he was cut off.

' Ohh I get it, you think im gunna look around street corners for a fix.' she said to him disappointment was in her eyes. ' Thanks for the trust.'

' Rogue y' know I don't think y' going do that. ' he said to her stepping closer and looking into her eyes.

' Then why don't you trust me enough to go to a doctors appointment?' she asked, ' You know what don't bother, just take me there.'

'Chere...'

'Don't' she cut him off before she could listen to his excuses.

The car ride to the Doctors was awkward and silent, minutes past and with the silence made it seem like time was going by slower, Rogue refused to talk to Remy because he still didn't trust her enough to go on her own, thinking she's going to run to the nearest crack house and shoot up. She felt like no matter how much he said he wanted to help he still saw her as a junkie... She didn't want that image, didn't want someone to judge her, especially not him.

- **Doctors Surgery** -

The only thing worse then the car ride was the fact that now silence was around them with about many other people the only time sound was heard was random coughing or sneezing. When he turned to look around he found Rogue had moved one seat away from him, She really didn't want him near her, he felt guilty that she thought he didn't trust her, that wasn't it, he didn't trust knowing who was around out there...

_**Flash back**_

Remy's head shot up when he started to here some ringing and a loud buzzing sounding, looking down he noticed Rogue was still sound asleep, lifting her up he laid her down on the couch and walked over to the painting of new Orleans above the television which he pushed aside, he moved the painting to reveal a safe, entering the combination, her pulled out a phone where the screen was flashing a name of the caller.

**RICK's Cell.**

Remy's fist clenched around the phone, his eyes glowed with anger, he knew it wasn't his business to snoop threw her phone let alone have it but the professor thought it best she have no connection to the outside world, to cut her off from anyone who could bring her further into the darkness,

_* vvvv vvvvvv*_

Her phone vibrated again but this time it wasn't a phone call but a message, Remy had the strong feeling he knew it would be from and being a theif he was use to going threw peoples posessions and taking them, sometimes use any dirt they had to get more threw higher up the food chain clients, but this time he would feel so guilty he knew from experience Rogue didn't like people in her personal space, or watching her from a distance let alone knowing more about her personal life then she wanted anyone to know, but that changed more over the last time he'd seen her.

Only this time was different, he flipped open her phone and scrolled down to messages... his heart raced and skipped a beat when he saw who it was from

To ; Rogue  
From ; Rick

Hey babe, pick up the phone,  
I'm on vacation down south  
in New Orleans Lousiana  
Having a few drinks in something called burbon st  
thought you might wanna come have a vacation  
got some killer stuff in

Let me know legs

xoxo R

- **End Flashback** -

Since he received that text he was more then afraid Rick would find her and would bring her down again, He couldn't stand losing her to that life style again, seeing her in that state broke his heart, knowing what she had done before had made him sick, and couldn't believe this was what she had turned into after the last time.

Remy was pulled out of his train of thought when he heard a beep and someone call Rogues name, she stood up turned round, glared at him to sit back down and followed the Doctor to her room.

- **With Rogue** -

Now Rogue I want you to lie back and and place your legs into the rests, and scoot down just a little and we will have look and see what's going on down here.

Rogue felt very uncomfortable right about now, having someone check her out... Down there, she felt the doctors hand and jerked a little.

'Sorry about dat, no relax, this will only b' a few more minutes.' she replied

'Sorry.' Rogue replied, she leant her head back and relaxed, she concentrated on the ceiling trying not to think about what the Doctor might find...

With the slap of gloves being removed, Rogue sat up and placed her legs together and held her hands together and began twidiling her thumbs.

' From what I got from y' results y' have dodge the bullet, for any STD's and STI's, there's no inflammation, or scaring but like I said y' have dodge a bullet so I say please b' safe, I am going t' give y' a prescription for the pill and some information on safe sex and any and all precautions for everything I have checked for today, now I have received y' blood work back so will go have a look now, if y' want t' change back now.' The doctor said and walked over to her desk and sat down infront of the computer and uploaded her file.

' Right, well because of the drugs y' blood has a lot of its white blood cells, there is a lack of iron in y' system, as well as we checked y' thyroid seems to be normal but I would be careful as it can change as your body tries to rid y' of the toxins, Now I know the one thing dat was talked about was of course HIV/ Aids now we check blood work on here very seriously when it comes to these situations, and y' have not contracted the HIV virus y' are very lucky, now I will give y' information on this as well, but I am going t' b' sending y' a prescription t' several vitamins and mineral tablets, along with iron tablets along with sessions with a concellor who will come once a week t' check y' progress as y' will go threw a few changes. As well as a monthly gynaecology appointment t' check how things are doing with y' cycle as well ' Said the doctor and handed her the prescription papers, and gave her a weak smile.

' Thank you.' Rogue replied before standing up and walking out of the doctors office and back into the waiting room.

' So chere how did it go? ' he asked with anticipation in his voice.

' Went fine, I'm okay so to speak have nothing serious to worry about if that's what you mean just need to bump up my immune system, I dodge every other bullet thought.' she replied knowing he was asking if she had indeed caught something from one of the guys she had been with.

Rogue saw a sign of relief in his eyes, she didn't know If that was good, because if could be oh good I was so worried or, I don't have to burn the sheets she's been sleeping on. She didn't know what to think any more of Remy, She thought she was only a disappointment in his eyes now and she never wanted that from him. She always wanted to see something else in his eyes but didn't seem that would ever happen.

* * *

What do you think? Please review would love to hear what you guys thought of the latest chapter :)

Till next time

xoxo

egolust92.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Notes:_

_hello my lovely readers it has been a very, very, very long time since I updated this story and I have had a few messages about it and thank you everyone who has been reading and I shall not leave you in suspense any longer. I here by shall be trying to update my stories more regularly._

_Once again thank you everyone who has been reading and everyone who has been reviewing and leaving some lovely comments. I'm so happy that you are all enjoying it and sorry for not updating in a year._

* * *

Rogue's Rehab.

**Chapter 8**

-

The car ride home was silent, Rogue wanted to say something to Remy but after the look he had given her at he Doctors surgery she didn't know what to say. Most of all she wanted to know what he really thought of her, The worst thing someone can say to you is their not mad at you but their disappointed in you. She wished now more then anything she could take it all back. Everything just got so out of hand so fast and she could not see another way out.

She hated that she had pushed everyone away at the mansion, lost her friends, her family. She hated herself so much and over the last couple of days she hated the look that Remy had every time he looked at her.

Leaning her head up against the window she continued to focus on the scenes around her, the beautiful buildings and the life that New Orleans had to offer. If she were better she would love nothing more then to spend her time admiring this place but she wasn't ready to be out In the world yet surrounded by the temptations of alcohol.

Closing her eyes so tried to focus on something else. She tried to start getting back into her usual methods of relaxation that the professor had been teaching her when she first had her episode when her powers went out of whack. It was nothing permanent but it at least quietened the voices down instead of blocking them out. She had to find a better way to block then what her method has been for the last couple of months.

Rogue soon found herself drifting off into a blissful slumber.

-  
-

**-With Remy-**

After hearing the news about Rogues health and that she was not suffering from anything he was so relived but at the same time seeing the pamphlets in her hand about sexual transmitted diseases, or pregnancy. He was happy for her, but it also scared him, whilst he was waiting in the waiting room he couldn't help but have nightmares of her coming out and saying she had contracted something or was pregnant, it scared him.

He kept thinking back to the girl he left on the bayou the girl who seemed so brave, was strong, and looking at the girl he's been looking after for a couple of days and how much had changed. He wished he would have gone back with her maybe then he could have kept an eye on her, stopped any of this from happening. But whats done is done all he can do now is make sure she gets better, and doesn't relapse.

The second she was out of the doctors office which felt like he had been waiting years for the news, he saw the look on her face, she was happy, but at the same time he hope she realised what she was doing to her body. He couldn't help but give her a weak smile because he didn't know what to say to her except. 'Are you ready to go'

The car ride was quiet Remy was too much in his head right now and was just focusing on going to the pharmacy to get her prescription and going home he needed to lay down.

He looked over at her and noticed that she had fallen asleep, she looked peaceful, the most peaceful she had looked in a long time. He was glad she wasn't suffering in her sleep right now she needs to be well rested in order for her body to heal.

Without realising a tear fell down Remy's face, he didn't realise he was holding any back but it hit him all at once that he had to pull over when they reached the pharmacy. He locked the doors and walked around the pharmacy before he bent down and let the tears fall. It was breaking his heart to see her like this, he felt so helpless right now, he needed to be strong for the both of them but it was hard because he knew since the day he met her there was something there.

They had chemistry, he could feel it, she had a spark that lit up inside him and it scared him to feel anything that powerful from someone. It nearly killed him to see her in pain, to know what she had done to herself. He wanted her better for her, for him, for the both of them but he can't let his feelings for her get in the way. He has to block them right now because it will only complicate things. His heart was clenching so much it was hurting him.

'There can't me a me and her.' He repeated to himself over and over again until the tears stopped and he got up and walked into the pharmacy.

**-With Rogue-**

Rogue open her eyes, she felt better she needed some uninterrupted sleep, she looked where she was to find she was still in the car, but Remy wasn't there, she started to panic, but soon realised she was outside the Pharmacy. Her heartbeat slowed down and she relaxed closing her eyes and breathing in and out to calm her nerves.

She didn't understand why she panic when he wasn't there, it just scared her to know he wasn't there, Rogue realised these last few days that maybe she needed him more then anything, not just as a safety blanket but as a friend.

'Knock, knock' Someone tapped on the glass she turned her head and within a fraction of a second her eyes were bulging out of her sockets and suddenly her throat felt like it was closing over.

'There you are Roguey... Wondered when you were coming to make the party.'

Standing in front of her was none other then Rick. All Rogue could muster out of her lungs was a heart breaking scream and all the voices got louder and then everything went black.

* * *

Dun dun dun

What has Rick done to Rogue in the past that has caused her to be so terrified, where's Remy when you need him, What trouble is brewing down in Louisiana

Tune in next time kids to the next chapter of Rogue's Rehab.

egolust92

xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Notes**

_Hello happy campers._

Well I am back sorry it has been a while I know I promised to update regularly but things have been a bit crazy at the moment have not had the time or creative thinking to write up any of my stories but here we go :)

Will try not too leave it longer this time for my next update.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Rogue was in shock, complete shock, throat dry, hands sweaty, eye diluted, she felt like she might pass out at any time, looking around she realised she was still alone in the car and wished Remy was here right now she really needed him she was no way ready to deal with this, to deal with him.

She gulp the amount of saliva she had to clear her throat, her hands were shaking she had to put them in her lap to try and and keep them still

'Rogue... You in there girly, you miss me?' he said with an evil glint in his eye.

Rick was a hench five foot eleven guy with dirty blond hair, grey eyes, straight teeth, chiselled jaw line, you would think he was some kind of model for abercrombie and fitch. You wouldnt know he was an evil sadistic bastard underneath unless you really knew him.

Rogue was terrified, she wanted some way out, truth be told Rick scared her if she were to go down a dark alley and was asked who she would rather face it would be apocalypse. Rogue could feel the sweat pouring off of her right now she wanted to break down and cry but she didnt want to give him the sick satisfaction of knowing he got to her. He loved to break her, it was his own sick twisted pleasure if he got her to cry.

She tried to control her breathing which had increased a lot, her heart was pounding out of her chest she couldnt think straight. He was looking at her with curiosity. She still had no replied she didn't know what to say to the man who got her started on the drugs and the prostitution, she did not want to think about some of the things he mad her do just so she could get her fix.

Bile was making its way up to her throat she was trying to hold it back as much as she could but she felt sick, sick in general and sick with herself, she doesn't know what to do right now all she wants is Remy.

'Oi homme can Remy help y' with something?' As if on cue Remy made the right time to jump in or Rogue didn't know what would happen.

'Whats up dude, I'm a good friend of Rogues here just saying hi and wanting a good catch up been a while since I last saw her. Isn't that right darling.' There was something in the way he called her darling and the way he was leering at Rogue that turned Remy's insides out and made his blood run cold.

'Really and what might y' name be homme.' Remy said stepping closer to the car and close to Rogue, he took her in. She looked terrified, like she might pass out.

'The names Rick, and who might you be?' He asked with a sneer obviously not liking how much closer he was getting to Rogue.

Remy opened the car door and placed the packages he had been carrying inside and gave Rogue a look, a look that said things are about to get ugly. She was confused she didn't have a clue what was going on or why Remy was getting angry, did he know?, did he know what she has done?. So many questions were running through her head it was getting a little more harder to breathe and think straight, she panic she just wanted to crawl into a ball and die.

'So y' Rick' Remy said slamming the door closed it made Rogue jump out of her skin. She felt trapped, not as in trapped in the car just trapped in her own skin right now she wanted to run, flee, never return but her legs wouldn't budge. She could only watch what was about to happen.

'Yeah, whats it to you.' Rick sneered again, he was ready to pounce, ' Who are you the overprotected boyfriend?' somehow his words struck Rogue and Remy but it was more easily to read from Rogue then Remy as he looked ready to kill.

'I'm a friend.' that one hurt Rogue, not by the words them selfs what the way they were spoken so angry. She looked down and kept her eyes on the car floor.

'Really, and why does it seem to bother you who I am... Friend.'

'It's not just who you are that bothers me, it's what you are, a monster, preying on a young girl, forcing her into drugs, sex and a life that will fuck with her mind. Your a sick twisting person who doesn't deserve to be called a man for what you have done to her, Your lucky I don't kill you, You ruined her life, You ruined her.' Even though Rogue knew he was standing up for her, the last part hurt her.

'Am I ruined, is that why he won't look me in the eye, am I that damaged.' She had noticed over the last few days Remy couldn't look at her straight in the eye unless he was trying to get a point across she thought it weird but it makes sense now.

She felt the tears start to fall she still didn't look up, she hated herself more then ever, she hated that Remy saw her as damaged goods.

'I did nothing, she wanted it, she wanted this life style, she begged for it, on her knees most of the time, and she loved every second of it, made her feel alive, I made her feel more alive, I gave her everything. I own her.' Ricks words were like small cuts being marked all over her body.

Remy was seething with anger his eyes were glowing, he was close to wanting to pound this guy in the face until not even his own mother would recognise him, he looked at Rogue in the corner of his eye, he could see the tears falling down her face, her whole body was shaking, she was pale, she looked like she might pass out.

' She never wanted any of this the girl I know, wouldn't be owned by anyone she wouldn't let it, I want y' t' stay the fuck away from her, y' ever come anywhere near her again, y' try to contact her, y' even send anyone to send a message whether it be whats the weather like outside I will find y', I will track y' down and I will end y'.'

'You obviously don't know her very well, she came to me, she found me when no one else was around, so where were you friend?, where were you when all this started?' He said with a raised eyebrow noticing Remys face fall, he had him.

'Thats what I thought, I'll stay away for now, but know this when she falls I'm the only person who will be around to pick up the pieces just like last time.'

And he walked away with a smug smirk on his face.

Remy's fist were clenched, and glowing he was trying to remain calm, to bring back the charge but Ricks words were running over and over in his head.

'Where were you?'

He turned around, opened the door almost taring it off of the frame, started the car and started to speed down the roads not caring about the looks or traffic lights, He was angry, at Rick at Rogue and at himself.

'Where were you?'

He needed to release some anger but not whilst Rogue was in the car.

He pulled up to the house, opened the door and slammed it shut again Rogue got out carefully trying not to fall over, she looked at Remy who was stood opposite his back to Rogue, she didn't need to see his face to know what his expression was.

'Rem...'

'NOT NOW!, Go inside I need a minute.' He shouted at her. Rogue was scared but she did what he said grabbed the pharmacy bag and ran into the house and up to her room and crashed on the bed and burst into tears. Her heart was breaking more then ever, he hated her, he couldn't look at her, she felt helpless right now.

`She dug into her pocket and pulled out a small rectangular piece of card, something that contained a sign of friendship, a promise almost.

'I don't have that anymore.' she said before ripping it in half and letting the queen of heart card pieces scatter across the bedroom floor.

Just like her heart it was beyond repair.

* * *

_So what did everyone think?_

Let me know by writing a review and will try to update as soon as I can :)

egolust

xoxox


End file.
